


Yellow tinted lenses

by ThatBreadLoaf



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: Amy and hope being cute, F/F, Fluff, Hope's a softie we all know that, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBreadLoaf/pseuds/ThatBreadLoaf
Summary: made a few little stories and thought they were cute
Relationships: Amy/Hope (Booksmart)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

“Morning baby”

Hope was flipping small pancakes when Amy stumbled into the room. Her parents were both at work already so she didn’t even need to look up to know it was Amy. She heard a mumbled response and smiled softly, realising how tired her girlfriend was. It had been a long trip home from New York for the holiday break, and it had hit Amy especially hard. She had insisted on driving more than her allotted time to apparently ‘let the others sleep and relax more’. Both Molly and Annabelle protested at this, but Hope knew Amy felt more comfortable driving because she was in control. Amy walked towards the glass of water she had been drinking from the previous night, taking a small sip before heading back towards Hope’s bedroom. She walked past Hope and didn’t reach up to kiss her or even acknowledge her. 

“Uh-uh, come here”

Hope extended her arm as Amy walked past her, wrapping it around her waist and pulling her girlfriend into her. Amy didn’t protest, snuggling into Hope’s chest as she flipped the last pancake. She was warm to touch and Hope slid her hand under Amy’s pyjama shirt, rubbing her back slowly. Amy’s eyes fluttered shut as her head leant up against Hope’s collarbone. She laid the last of the cooked pancakes on a plate and chuckled as she held Amy tightly. 

“Come on. You can sleep longer”

She half-carried half-walked Amy back to her bedroom, helping her wrangle the stairs, then tucking her under the covers. Walking back to the kitchen, Hope put various fruits into little bowls, lining them up on a tray with the plate of pancakes and two cups of coffee. Carrying it carefully up the stairs to her room, she placed the tray on her desk and turned to the bed. She smiled affectionately at the sight of Amy already asleep, wondering how she managed to get a girl this effortlessly beautiful. She slid next to the sleeping girl, feeling her body heat against her side. She had been reading for just over an hour when Amy started to wake up. The slow movements next to her made Hope look down, seeing golden brown eyes open and adjust to the light. Amy looked up at her, smiling softly as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Hope leant down, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. 

“Are you awake now?” She smirked.

“Yeah, only just.”

Amy supported her weight on her elbows as she moved up to give Hope a quick kiss. Morning kisses were one of Hope’s favourite things from Amy; they was soft and happy and always made her day start the right way. Amy had apparently smelled the pancakes, turning to look for the source of it. 

“I thought I had just dreamed you were cooking”

“No. I made some pancakes for us.”

They laughed playfully as Hope scooped Amy into her arms. Her hand ran over Amy’s head, softly playing with her hair. 

“Wait but I’ve been asleep, they’d be cold by now! Why didn’t you start without me?”

Amy pouted, looking up at Hope. She just smiled back before leaning down to kiss her. She slowly got up out of bed to bring the tray over. 

“The pancakes are well and truly cold, but I made fruit salad so we can have that. Oh, and the coffee. But that doesn’t matter, it’s all still edible.”

Amy sat up fully as Hope laid the tray across her lap. Amy tilted her head to the side and looked at Hope with a mixture of confusion and joy.

“What’s all this for?”

Hope shook her head, moving back next to her girlfriend. She kissed her forehead and placed her arm on Amy’s shoulder.

“Last time I try to be romantic for you”

She chuckled as Amy looked up at her, the same expression of questioning on her face. 

“Cause I wanted to have a cute breakfast in bed moment with you, nerd”

Amy laughed softly, picking up a blueberry and moving it towards Hope’s mouth. She complied, taking the fruit from Amy’s fingers with her teeth. She chewed thoughtfully, looking at Amy with mock seriousness.

“Maybe I should be studying culinary skills. That shit is good.” 

Amy laughed and snuggled into Hope’s chest, both slowly eating from the bowls of fruit. Hope never wanted this moment to end.

—————

“H?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“Do you like this hoodie?”

Hope, laying on her bed, looked up from her book to see Amy in one of her shirts, although it seemed a bit too big. Hope had always thought big clothes made Amy look cute. But then again, Amy was cute in anything. Or nothing, for that matter.

“Yeah,” She smiled “do you want it?”

Amy nodded shyly. Hope laughed at the soft blush across Amy’s cheeks.

“It’s yours then” 

Amy walked across the floor of Hope’s small dorm and sat on the side of her bed. 

“It smells like you”

Hope smirked at her girlfriend. “Well I’d sure darn hope so.”

Amy moved further up the bed then rolled side ways, draping her arm across Hope’s torso. Hope looped her arm around Amy’s waist, positioning the girls head so it fitted under her chin. Both laid comfortably together as Hope read.

“Read to me?”

“You’ll just fall asleep, Ames”

“That’s the point”

Hope smiled. She started reading from where she had paused earlier. She knew Amy wasn’t really listening to the words, she just wanted the comfort of her voice. Hope thought Amy had fallen asleep after a while, absentmindedly playing with her hair. She started saying words to Amy that she wished she had the nerve to say when she was awake. 

“I love you, Ames. You mean everything to me and you truly are the best part of me. I love you, endlessly.”

There was silence as Hope set down the book next to her, closing her eyes and thinking about how much she needed Amy. 

“That’s not part of the book.”

Hope nearly jumped out of her skin when she realised Amy wasn’t really asleep. 

“Jesus fucking Christ Ames!”

“That’s not part of the book,” Amy repeated 

Hope sighed “I know. I just wanted to say it.”

There was a break. 

“I love you too. You mean more then everything to me, and there’s not a single time where I don’t wish I could be with you.”

Hope sat in silence for a while before her eyes started to form tears and she had to blink them away. Amy tilted her head up so she could see her face, wiping away a stray tear for her. Hope smiled softly looking into her eyes. Amy snuggled back down into her arms, her head resting in its familiar position on the girl’s chest. Hope hugged her tighter.

“Never let me go, Hope.”

“I never want to.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few more little stories can't hurt, right? :)

“Hooope?”

“We’re in the same room Ames, don’t need to yell.”

“When’s dinner going to be ready? I’m starving.” Amy pouted as she looked over at Hope sorting through some clothes.

“Impatience gets you no where in life, Amy.” She looked across her tiny dorm room at her girlfriend lazily sprawled out on her bed. Amy merely pouted her lips more and gave Hope sad little puppy dog eyes. “Ugh, fine. Ten minutes or so, okay? Delivery guy should be here soon enough.” Amy grinned, turning back to play on her phone.

A few minutes later, Hope felt an arm slip around her waist. She put down the small pile of clothes she was organising, turning so she could face the girl. Though she enjoyed Amy’s embrace, she could also smell wine on the girl’s breath.

“Any wine left for me, or did you down the whole bottle?” She intertwined their fingers as Amy started swaying slowly from side to side.

“I didn’t drink it all… just… some of it.” 

“That wasn’t a cheap bottle, you know.”

“And I’m very thankful you bought it.” Amy flashed her teeth in a giddy smile. 

Hope laughed before handing Amy her water bottle. “As much as I find drunk Amy a real entertainment, I’d prefer a more sober version of you.” 

She gave the girl a kiss before moving towards her bed. Falling onto the mattress, Hope patted the space next to her. Amy just about launched herself into Hope’s arms.

“God, you’re a messy drunk.” Hope giggled as the other girl tried to find a comfortable position.

“Am not. I’m not drunk anyways. Tipsy, maybe.”

“Definitely just tipsy.” Hope laughed

The knock on the door signified their food had arrived. Hope payed and went to bring the food to the bed, only to find Amy laying like a starfish. She sighed playfully as she tried to scoot Amy over so she could actually fit on the mattress too.

“You know what I really want, babe?” Amy had her eyes closed as she asked this, as if contemplating something incredible.

“This unnecessarily expensive pasta I thoughtfully bought for us?”

“Well, yes that too.”

“Good, cause that was fucking expensive,” Hope smirked as Amy scrambled to sit up when she started unboxing their food. They sat in comfortable silence as they began eating, but Hope could see how deep in thought her girlfriend was. 

“Go on then. What is it that you really want?”

Amy chewed thoughtfully on her ravioli before answering. 

“I just really want an apartment. Or a house. It doesn’t have to be big. Just cozy.”

Hope smiled. “And how would you decorate this little house of yours?” 

“Well I’d love for it to have wooden floorboards. And stacks of books. And plants everywhere. I’ll probably forget to water them but you won’t. You always remember things like that.”

It was fun to play along with drunk Amy. Asking innocent questions always led to funny answers. “Would I have to let myself into your house to water your plants?” 

“Let yourself in? No- no you’d live with me. It’s our apartment. And we’d have a double bed next to the window-“ 

Hope’s eyes widened in surprise. “You want to live with me?”

Amy nodded, smiling ecstatically. “Well yeah, but I can’t move into your little dorm permanently and mine is just as small. Although I like it when I stay overnight here. But it won’t be for a while. Not until I have a job and I can actually pay for things. W-would you want to live together?”

“Of course, Ames. More than anything.” 

Hope resumed eating, taking a sip of her wine as Amy beamed. Hope watched as her girlfriend tried to contain her excitement, only to see the smile die on her face.

“Are you just saying that cause I’m drunk and probably won’t remember?”

Hope smirked, reaching to hold Amy’s small hand in her own. “First of all, I thought you said you were just tipsy,” This at least made the girl smile a little bit, “And secondly, I would love nothing more than to live together. Molly might not like it because I’m stealing her wife, but we can make arrangements.” 

Amy laughed before leaning over and kissing Hope. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too. You do taste like wine, however.”

“You just like teasing me.” Amy grumbled quietly.

Hope smirked in her direction. “Only sometimes.” 

—————

Pride was everything Amy had hoped it would be. People of all sexualities, genders and races all danced, marched, sang and smiled together, a strong community that would remain as one. She had gone to a few smaller pride events back home with Molly, but something about being here at New York Pride with Hope by her side was even more special. Behind her, Molly and Annabelle were singing a rendition of some song as it blasted from the speakers around them. Annabelle donned a bisexual pride flag as a cape and Molly wore a rainbow dyed shirt with the words ‘ALLY’ printed across the front. Hope was holding her hand, swinging it between them as they walked. Both had painted small pride flags under their eyes, while Amy carried a small rainbow flag in her hand. She had never felt this amount of joy ever in her life. When she looked across she saw Hope beaming back at her. 

As they made their way through the street they sensed a commotion towards the side. Amy sent a questioning look to Hope, who, using her height, scanned above the crowd. Amy watched her gesture to Annabelle and Molly to come closer and follow her. Holding onto one another, they made their way through the crowd of colour. She had no idea why Hope was moving them across, and it looked like neither did the other two. Once they got closer to the sidewalk Amy noticed large black and white signs; ‘Homo Sex Is A Sin’ read one, while another stated in bold letters ‘GOD HATES YOU’. Amy was in shock. She had fully expected to find this at some point at the parade, but it was frightening to be so close.

‘Hope, what are you doing?” Annabelle yelled over the crowd, visible frustration on her face as she looked at the protesters.

Amy saw a mischievous twinkle in Hope’s eye as she turned around to face the mega-phone wielding group then back to Amy.

“Ames, do I have your consent for just a few seconds?” 

“Uh- yeah sure I-“ She had no clue what was going on. Why Hope would even want to get so close to them.

“Hey, fuckers!” Hope yelled as loud as she possibly could. 

Heads swivelled from both the pride group and the protesting group. Hope smirked and leant down, holding Amy’s face in her hands she kissed her passionately. There were cheers from one side while there were boos and yelling from the other. Amy moved to lean on her toes as she stayed in that position with Hope for a few moments. When she pulled away, she saw Molly to her left, holding up both middle fingers to the homophobic crowd as Annabelle held up her phone to take pictures. Amy laughed, knowing that nothing would ever compare to this moment. Hope smiled at her as they made their way back into the crowd. 

“I love you.” 

Amy smiled back, unable to grasp how brave Hope was for standing up against the protest.

“I love you too.”

—————

“Hope.” She swivelled her head at Amy calling her name. “Focus.” 

Amy didn’t look up from her work as she spoke and Hope found it funny how the girl could just tell that she wasn’t focusing. She went back to looking at her own notebook, rewriting notes from classes the previous day.

It was a rainy day. The clouds blanketed the sky and made four o’clock in the afternoon feel darker than usual. Amy’s single dorm room was warm, however. A little space heater buzzed in the corner and both were wearing cozy clothes. Rainy days were always a strange thing for Hope: being so warm and content yet seeing how cold and grey it was outside, making her wonder whether she should feel hot or cold. Rainy days also made for good photos.

Hope’s gaze mindlessly lingered up from her book to the window next to her. Like she did when she was a kid, she made a race between two water droplets on the pane of glass. When the faster of the two won, her eyes moved to Amy. She was sitting crosslegged at the top end of the bed looking over note cards. She wore one of Hope’s hoodies that she had apparently stolen at some point. Hope was at the other end of the bed, leaning against the wall behind her, just looking at anything that took her interest. Which, most of the time, meant looking at Amy. As she watched her, she could see the the creases between her eyebrows deepening. 

“Ames?” She spoke softly so not to distract her too much.

“Mm?”

“All good?” 

“Yep. Everything’s good. Great even.”

Hope laughed lightly. Amy talked too much when she lied. She extended her leg and poked Amy’s calf softly with her foot. The girl looked up, which strangely gave Hope butterflies. She placed her book down and motioned for Amy to come to her. 

“One second, babe. I just have to get this…”

Hope sighed loudly, and when the girl looked up at her again, she pouted for extra dramatic effect. Opening her arms up, she motioned once more for Amy to come closer. Finally, she relented and crawled over. Hope moved so Amy was sitting between her outstretched legs with the girl’s head leaning back on her collarbone. Amy rubbed her eyes after the long time she had spent looking at the small note cards. 

“You’re tired aren’t you?”

Amy nodded. Hope knew she had stayed up for the majority of last night to write a paper and study for an assessment tomorrow. She snaked her arm around Amy’s waist and held her tight. 

“What class is this all for?”

“It’s for Gender Studies. It relates to the essay from last night about the media’s portrayal of the LGBTQ+ community.”

Hope nods in mock seriousness. “Right. So basically how the world sees Ellen DeGeneres and thinks thats what all lesbians look like.”

Amy laughed. “Yeah, that’s actually sort of true.”

They fell to a comfortable silence, Hope content with snuggling with Amy. They were both watching out of the fogged window at the falling rain. It was oddly calming. Hope reached up and drew a small love heart on the window pane. Amy laughed. She reached up herself, writing an ‘i’ and a ‘you’ on either side of the heart. Hope chuckled, resting her chin on Amy’s head. 

“Smooth, Antsler.”

“You know me.” 

Hope reached up to draw again, but when Amy’s head turned to look, she backed her hand down. 

“I’m drawing your portrait. No peeking.”

“Okay, okay, I won’t!”

She turned away, but Hope could see her watching from the corner of her eye. 

“Why must you be so difficult?” She clasped her free hand around Amy’s eyes.

The simple smiley face with hair was about the best Hope was going to achieve. She let her hand fall away from Amy’s face. 

“How are you not majoring in Arts already? That is masterpiece!” They laughed together. “Okay, my turn!” 

Hope swivelled her head to face away. After a minute or two Amy tapped her arm to signal she was done. 

“Oh my god, Amy…”

Across the window in capital letters read: ‘BASIC HOT GIRL’ and next to it some sort of round scribble. 

Amy couldn’t contain her laughter. “G-get it? Cause-“ She burst into a fit of giggles and Hope laughed along with her.

“Mm, hilarious. And what’s the blob here? Is that meant to be me? It’s not very flattering at all, honestly.”

“I tried drawing a heart eye emoji but it sort of merged into whatever that is.”

“Well, as unfunny as that is, thank you.” Hope laughed and kissed Amy on top of her head. “Now about this assessment; does it involve music portrayal? Cause honestly, we could just look at photos of Clairo if you need inspiration…”

Amy punched her arm playfully. 

“Fine… I could just talk to you instead, I guess… Ames I’m joking! No, ah!”

Amy had turned around and had started play wrestling her, but eventually just fell onto Hope’s chest. They laid there for a long time, listening to the rain fall against the glass. Amy never ended up studying for as long as she had planned to, but at that point, nothing mattered more in the world than being with Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay safe and responsible everyone x

**Author's Note:**

> hoping you liked this, feedback would be great! Stay safe everyone


End file.
